


Truthfully, Rhodey

by lovelyirony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, MIT Era, anyways yeah rhodey HATES HARVARD, harvard has a sign that says VERITAS and they change it, i mean maybe but that's a more serious crime, not because of elle woods tho, otherwise boringly pretentious, she's their saving grace, what else would you do? commit arson?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyirony/pseuds/lovelyirony
Summary: Rhodey hates one thing more than anything else, and that is Harvard.Tony wouldn't care, except Rhodey is his boyfriend and so he's obligated to do whatever Rhodey wants, within reason. This is why he's at a field of Harvard in the middle of the night because of some harebrained idea.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Truthfully, Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from earth3490s on tumblr! go check their blog out, it's very fun!

Rhodey had had it up to Here with all of the Harvard bullshit. He _hated_ them. To the point where he was going to do one of two things: prank their scoreboard banner, or perhaps psychologically manage pigeons. 

Tony is lazing about on bed when he gets back from his classes, and he immediately clocks Rhodey’s gaze. 

“What do we need to do, sugar-lips?” 

“Not call me that and get revenge on Harvard.” 

“With the statue or something else?” 

“No, Janet’s already planning on doing the make-up of John for the latest prank. No, I want something that’s going to bring more of a reaction. I wanna go for the banner.” 

Tony grins. 

“Well, what are we to do?” 

The plan is this: put it simply.

“Elle Woods put Harvard on the map,” Tony mutters. “They owe Reese Witherspoon so much money.” 

Rhodey laughs. “They always think they’re hot shit, they have such huge egos to boost up.” 

Tony grins. 

“Well, ain’t that the truth.” 

_The truth!_

There’s a banner at Harvard, and it says “Veritas” although they spell it out as “VE-RI-TAS.” 

They can work with that. 

On the scoreboard of Harvard, they have that logo displayed proudly. 

Luckily, Tony and Rhodey can work with it. 

So. 

Harvard is having a game. It’s supposed to be fun, and they’re expecting a win. They might get one. 

But so will MIT. 

Because the scoreboard was changed from VE-RI-TAS to: 

HU-GE-EGO! 

Rhodey stands back, admiring their handiwork. Tony is rubbing his hands together for warmth as the wind howls around them. 

His teeth chatter as he asks, “C-Can we g-go n-now?” 

“One second,” Rhodey frowns, getting out his phone. “I want a picture in front of this. I think it’ll be fun.” 

Tony smiles his best, and Rhodey has that picture printed out and it’s in his wallet _every single day._

When anyone wants to see a picture of Tony, that’s the picture. 

-

The kicker is that no one knows it’s him. 

No, everyone is always like “oh god, who was it? That was so cool!” 

Tony rolls his eyes every single time the story comes up. 

It’s not until he and Rhodey get onto a talk show that it comes up. 

“He wants to change the board for our twentieth anniversary, it was ridiculous.” 

“What board?” The host asks. “You don’t mean…?” 

“Oh, I mean,” Tony says. “They all think _I_ did it, but I am not that petty, really.” 

“Didn’t you flip a professor’s office upside down because you didn’t like them?” 

“Can neither confirm or deny,” Tony says breezily. 

-

Harvard sends them an email asking them to “refrain from celebrating a joyous occasion on Harvard’s campus.” 

Rhodey reads it and disregards it.


End file.
